


Fading of the Stars

by KitKat76



Series: KitKat76's Shots [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, You've been warned..., this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel has only realized she loves Kili, and is racing toward him during the Battle of Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it's what I think is going to happen (or at least somewhere along the lines) in "The Hobbit: There and Back Again".
> 
> minmeleth- one love (sindarin)
> 
> If you have a better word for this because I made it up using this list: http://www.jrrvf.com/cgi-bin/hisweloke/sindarin.cgi

Battle of Five Armies? What a terribly optimistic title. It was a massacre. Left and right, bodies fell dead and cold to the Earth, their blood forever staining the soil beneath them. Dwarf, Elf, Man, and Orc alike lay on the battle ground, their bodies littered with wounds that would never heal. Bard had killed Smaug with the last black arrow ever forged in Esgaroth, and was hacking his way through Orcs in the name of saving his people. Thranduil was doing much the same, dancing with his blade in hand as he killed his enemies. Legolas was everywhere, firing arrow after arrow. He never missed a shot. And who was at the center of all this carnage? None other than the heirs of Durin. They were fighting for their home, their future. Everything depended on this moment. Tauriel was making her way towards the dark haired Dwarf archer, Kili, slaughtering any Orc that dared to stop her.

She had realized it almost too late. Kili was her _minmeleth_. She never thought she would ever find him. Tauriel had been trained as a warrior from a very young age. She had risen in rank in the service of King Thranduil. His son Legolas had begun to admire her in a way no other had. She knew he was not her One, and had been trying to convince both him and his father of that. And then that fateful day came. As she was clearing the Woods of Spiders, she came upon him and his uncle’s Company. He had been separated from the rest, and had asked for a weapon. Tauriel did not trust him. He was a Dwarf, and Dwarves were cruel and treacherous. They had captured them and locked them up. And he made a joke of it! What was harder to believe was that she responded to it. He was different than the other Dwarves, with only a shadow of a beard and taller.

When she was making her rounds and saw that he had something in his hands, she feared she had made a mistake in not searching him. But it was only a stone, which he tried to make her think was a magical item. Then she told him. Told him of how she would walk beyond the forest, beyond the world she knew, to gaze up at the starlight. To breathe in the beauty of the light in the vast sea of night. He listened to her words as if she weaved the most enrapturing story he had ever heard. And then he spoke of a Fire Moon. Dwarves only desired gold and gems. They did not watch the stars or the night sky as the First Children of Ilúvatar. But when he did, it was the most wondrous thing she ever heard. She thought she could see it right there in front of her. She only need but gaze into his eyes. He compared it to the color of her hair in the fire light.

When she learned of his injury, she felt a powerful urge to save his life. His fever caused him to believe she was just an illusion, a dream. He asked if she could have ever loved him. She did not answer. She was confused by her feelings for this Dwarf and everything she was ever taught. She squandered every chance she had to say how she felt. Now she knew. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! She would love him. Tauriel was so close. So close. But, it would not be. Kili’s heart was pierced by a black arrow, two more sinking deep into his right breast. She was unable to scream. As she watched in horror as Kili fell to the Earth, an Orc blade had been driven through her back. The iron taste of blood filled her mouth as the weapon was removed. Tauriel fought off deaths cold grip as long as she could, stumbling towards the still body of Kili. She wanted to grasp his hand once, just once, before her life faded like the stars. Death would show no mercy that day. The darkness began to close in as she desperately reached out for her _minmeleth_ , her One.

Poor Bilbo had been knocked out for most of the battle, so he never saw all the rage and blood, nor when Thorin Oakenshield was wounded. It was only until he awoke, and stood by Thorin, King Under the Mountain, at his death bed. Bilbo knew now that Thorin was his One, but Death had taken him and his nephews from this world. He wept for them. He wept for the lost moment. But most of all, he wept for all the love he would never share, and grieved for a future that would never come.


End file.
